guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gunius
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ga'wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Comments & Conversation Thanks Hey thanks for rewriting the page, Finny. I was the one who created the page because when I first read the book I looked up Finny but didn't find it so I started it :) - Anon 67.170.212.235 Oct. 10, 2010; 9:31 PM Yup Yeah, I don't know how that person could restore a whole page but I shouldn't question it. Just be glad it's back :) - Anon User User:67.170.212.235 Oct. 11, 2010 6:05 PM Hello! I wanted to stop by and say thanks for all the work you're doing on the wiki, I also wanted to make sure you knew about the giveaway we're doing User_blog:Xean/The_Guardians_of_Ga'Hoole_IMAX_Giveaway you should enter! Sena 02:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) What's Up? Um, hi(sorry I keep bothering you). I was just wondering if you could rewrite these pages I created:Blythe, Bell, and Sebastiana. When I was reading the Soren article, I've read that he's the father of these owls and there hadn't been an article about any of them. So I've decided to do that. Except I don't really know much about these three(I'm only on book one..). - Anon User 67.170.212.235 Oct. 12, 2010 9:27 PM This is important Hi, could you please visit This forum page we need your input, so you and user:Small Owl can become the administrators of this wiki. Thanks Eglinton (Talk) 15:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Gunius! My name's Guradian1098 (Anon user 67.170.212.235, remember?) I'm just here to say that I'll be editing more articles now, since Im not very busy anymore, and also I've been noticing some vandals have been undoing pages such as Finny(don't worry,I fixed it). So keep an eye out, K? -Guradian1098 Mar. 19, 2011;1:02 PM What am I? Everybody's clean-up Monkey?? Hey Gunius. I have something to tell you. Well, the thing is some idiot started an article here: Best characters!!! You can tell by the title just how useless it is, am I right? So, what r we gonna do? I don't exactly HOW to delete an article. And also I've left a notice on the creator's Talk Page >>> Darkmist914 Reply as soon as u can! Guradian1098 23:06, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sheesh, What Has the World Come to.... Alright, while I was one of my editing sprees, ''I've stumbled on some articles that were SO useless it made me want to cry. So when you, Small Owl, and me become admins, we should shred those pages to dust cause they serve no purpose. I've made a list here. So if YOU find any articles worth deleting post it up there, Got it? Still, keep in mind I might add some more on there since I still haven't checked every corner of this Wiki(yet.) --Guradian1098 03:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) *Hmm. Eh..We might wanna reconsider this over because I noticed something that's been bothering me. Ok, I got it. Before we delete those pages, we should go over those articles and see if they contain some info that the main ones DONT have(Ya know, like madame plonk (gahoole.wikia)). That way it's a win-win(useless junk gets pulverize, and the Main articles gets added info, Alright?). And then we add the extra info to to other pages, that'll be the plan, Agree? --Guradian1098 03:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) SORRY -_- i'm sorry i didn't notice i'm really sorry -_- cry cry cry i didn't mean to you know sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry sorry again hope we still can be friends sorry for the late response i forgot go on the wiki sorry again Siv 19:41, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Gunius! Im making a new request for adminship for me and Nicejosh. Care to join us here? -- Okay. So you WONT be an admin. Bt I made a admin request and since your one of the few active users on here, you'll have to share what you think about the idea and discuss it with other users on this blog post. -- YO!~ Hey! you're on! Eh? Whaddya think? I USED to be just another unknow wiki contributor(when I first met you), and I went all the way up to becoming an ADMIN B) You should feel be feeling good for me~Now anyways, Hey, I gotta ask you somethin~Do you know how to add cites? It's kinda something like this: Soren is a Barn Owl. In [[The Capture|''The Capture]], page blah blah blah... ... ... Got it? -- 05:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Yep, well I wasn actually asking YOU if you knew how to do them, cuz were gonna start using them here. If you dont know, I can explain it for ya! OH! And look what I made for the wiki~http://guardiansofgahoole.wikia.com/wiki/Guardians_of_Ga%27Hoole_Wiki:UserboxesX) --